1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to flexible line trimmers for cutting vegetation and in particular to one that has a mechanism for feeding line out while still rotating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of weed and grass trimmer in use utilizes a monofilament nylon line for cutting vegetation. The line is wound on a spool that is rotated by a rotary drive. A free traveling end extends outward from the spool a few inches, cutting vegetation in its path.
One disadvantage of the trimmer is that the line wears fairly rapidly. To extend the line back to its proper length, most devices have a feeding mechanism that requires the operator to stop the motor. The operator then turns the trimmer over, manipulates a release, then grasps the free end of the line and pulls more out. This is a time consuming operation and a nuisance.
One proposal to provide for line feeding while still rotating is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,911. It requires, however, a hollow shaft, gripping members and a linkage extending up the handle. It is desirable to have less complexity.
Another disadvantage with filament trimmers is that at times the line will break off inside the housing, requiring the operator to rethread the line out through the housing aperture. Most housings are connected to the shaft by a threaded nut that bears against the bottom of the housing or the spool. It is desirable to make the housing more quickly releasable.